The morning after the night before
by theleafygirl
Summary: Jane and Maura wake up after a long night at the dirty robber and have to deal with what happened Rizzles fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

The sound of Jane's alarm cut through the perfectly still room. Not wanting to get up Jane reached out her arm to reach her phone but it wasn't there, confused she slowly opened her eyes squinting as the bright white light filled the room. For a second Jane felt quite disorientated she wasn't at home... where was she... Maura's? But this wasn't her spare room Jane would know she had slept there so often. Slowly she turned her head and there lying perfectly still Dr Maura Isles. Suddenly it all came flooding back, the long night at the dirty robber stumbling back to Maura's completly wasted and then crawling out of maura's spare bed and slipping into Maura's room. She had admited her feelings to Maura, oh god. But it must have gone well because now they were both lying there, completly naked.

Jane quickly located her phone and shut off the alarm so it couldn't wake the sleeping doctor she hastily got dressed and snuck out. On her way to the station so many things ran through Jane's head. Why had she ran? Wasn't this exactly what she had been dreaming about for months? That was precisely the problem Jane thought, she had been dreaming about this and it was so perfect but Maura was drunk Jane had ran because she was scared. She waas scared Maura would wake up and regret the whole thing.

Jane walked straight through the lobby trying not to make eye contact with everyone she didn't know why, they didn't know, but Jane knew. In the elevator more and more scenes from last night came back to her; that tingling feeling that filled her when she kissed Maura for the first time and the moonlight streaming in through the windo and hitting Maura's bare back. Jane's reminiscing was interupted by the doors of the elevator sliding open.

"Good night Rizzoli?" Frost shouted over to her from his desk

"What?" Surely he didn't know, how could he?

"You were proper going for it last night I have never seen a girl drink like that!"

He didn't know thank god "Well you've been hanging out with the wrong kind of girls" Jane laughed sitting don at her desk she was just being paranoid they didn't know no did.

"Have you seen Dr Isles this morningRizzoli?" Cavanaugh barked at her from the door of his office.

"What- no- I- err" Oh god she was stuttering she was going to give it all away "I mean... why?"

"She's late and I need her to run a couple of tests for me"

"Oh right well you could always ask Chang to do them"

"no I don't trust her I'll just wait could you let me know if Dr Isles arrives please"

"Sure" Jane excused herself to go to the bathroom she had to calm herself down she was being ridiculous, she just needed to act normal and then no-one would know


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sunlight shining through her open window hitting Maura's eyelids slowly she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the empty space on her left, where was Jane. She must have woken up and regretted it this is why Maura hadn't been willing to let Jane know her feelings; she knew this would happen. The doctor turned onto her side facing away from the empty space where her best friend should have been, lucky she did actually because then she saw her alarm clock. She was late! Jumping out of bed she ran into the en suite.

As she hastily washed her face Maura ran through the events of last night again and again. They had come back from the pub Jane was completely wasted luckily Maura had been sensible so could drive the two of them back to her house. They had gone off to their separate rooms and as soon as Maura was beginning to drift off her door was pushed open. Gone was the giggling drunk that had come back from the pub with her Jane looked so much more serious as she walked towards the bed and sat down. There was a moments pause before Jane leaned in and kissed Maura.

Jane had defiantly made the first move so why had she ran? She must really have regretted it to do that. Even so she should have woken Maura now she was going to be late, she had never been late in her whole life.

She was in such a rush she didn't even have any breakfast a decision she began to regret on the drive to the station. Maura was going to be carrying an attention deficit into the day if she didn't have a morning meal so as soon as she arrived at the station she went straight to the cafe.

"Morning Maura" Angela Rizzoli smiled at the doctor from behind the counter

"Morning Angela" Maura smiled back "Could I get some pancakes please?"

"Skipped breakfast did you?" Angela had that disapproving mother hen look about her she always got when one of her children skipped a meal Maura loved that she was awarded this look that should only be reserved for the Rizzoli brood.

"Yeah I slept in"

"Did you and Jane have fun last night?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Last night I didn't eve hear you guys get back last night but Frankie said you guys were partying all night!"

"Oh yeah, we did thanks"

"Good I'm glad someone can get that daughter of mine to have fun every now and again now if we can only get her married"

"Ha good luck with that one" Maura laughed as she handed over her money and took her pancakes to a table to eat.

Walking into the lab Maura spotted a huge pile of work that someone had dumped on her desk. Picking it up she spotted a sticky note attached to the front.

'Can you get these done ASAP Cavanaugh p.s you're late'

Urgh she would be late on the one day the boss actually bothered to come down to the lab. She sat down at her desk and signed into the somputer.

'One new email from Det. '  
Maura took a deep breath and opened the message.

'We need to talk- J'


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was nervous, like actually nervous this was ridiculous she was meeting her best friend for a drink that was all. The best friend she slept with last night, the best friend who was late. What would she do if Maura didn't show? She shot a glance all around the dirty robber; a drunken man sat at he bar chatting up a woman way out of his league, two women sat in a booth gossiping over a bottle of wine but no Maura.

Just as Jane was about to give up she spotted the ME hurriedly rushing through the door towards her.

"Sorry, I got roped into an autopsy for the drug squad"

"Why have those drug douches got a body?" Jane asked pushing the glass of wine towards Maura as she sat down.

"One of the dealers got shot in a raid they need proof of what killed him the family reckon it was murder"

"Oh for gods sake!"

"I know completely pointless as well of course all i found was one bullet from a police rifle issued to the officer the dealer was aiming at"

"Surprise surprise"

"Sarcasm?"

"You're getting good at that" The pair let out a short lived laugh that faded out to an awkward silence.

"So" after a moment Maura broke the silence

"So" Was all Jane could muster in reply

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah" Jane avoided eye contact focusing on the label she was pulling off her beer bottle "I just thought we should talk about... you know... last night... what happened"

"I thought that would be it" Maura took a deep breath "Look I know you ran out this morning so I guess that means you regretted it so don't worry about it it's cool we can just-"

"I regretted it?" Jane cut her off "I thought you regretted it"

"Why would you think that?"

"I dunno I was the one that you know... instigated it"

"Oh Jane you may have instigated it but it was only what I myself had been thinking about for months"

"Seriously!?"

Instinctively Maura reached across the table and took Janes hands in her own "Of course"  
The pair sat like that for a moment smiling at each other when out of nowhere Tommy's voice broke the silence

"Oi, oi this looks serious" He joked

Quickly the girls pulled their hands apart

"Nah not really mate long day at work that's all" Jane smiled at her little brother.

"I don't know why you guys do that job honestly you all look so miserable after you've been to work, anyway scooch up sis" Tommy gestured for Jane to move along in the booth.

"Actually I'm gonna head home early start tomorrow d'ya want a lift Maur?" Jane stood up squeezing past her brother and shooting Maura a glance as she did.

"Yeah thanks sorry Tommy another time hey" Maura followed Jane's example.

"I'll hold you to that doc" The youngest Rizzoli smiled as he headed back to the bar towards a young blond sitting on her own.

Jane and Maura sat in complete silence all the way back to Maura's house. As Jane pulled into the driveway and took her keys out of the ignition she turned to face Maura.

"So" Jane smiled

"So"

"Oh let's not start that again" Jane laughed

"Okay" Maura smiled back

"What do we do now?" Jane asked her friend

"Well I believe the protocol would be for me to invite you in for a coffee"

"Sounds perfect, do you have instant?"

"I don't know did you sneak any in?" Maura raised her eyebrows

"Maybe" Jane smiled the pair sat in silence a moment "I thought we were going in"

"We are" Maura smiled still not moving

"Okay" Jane's voice trailed off a little as she stared into the Doctor's eyes. Slowly Maura started to lean towards her and their lips met.


End file.
